


Waiting for March

by kittys_devil



Series: Kink_Bingo [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that first year Adam spends his entire year waiting for March</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for March

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink_bingo, tentacle square.

_ 1981 _

“I know it will be hard.But it’s for the best.You know he is not safe if he stays here.He will be hunted for the rest of his life. 

I found a family for him in Southern California where he will look like the rest of them most of the time. They are happy and safe and open. They will be able to deal with the change that comes when he gets older.”

~ ~ ~ ~

There is a knock at the door.No one is around but the basket on the step.I lean down to pick it up and notice the movement. A small child lies inside.

When I read the note left with him I almost can’t believe it.But this unexpected gift will be ours now to love and raise. 

So we welcome Tommy Joe Ratliff to our family. 

~ ~ ~ ~

_ 2010 _

I have known Tommy for a few months now.We clicked the day of the audition and have been inseparable since then.

Until March first hits and he is refusing to go out.He is refusing to talk to anyone. Tommy barely texts or tweets anything the last two week as he has been locked in his house. 

Something is off. This is not the Tommy I have gotten to know the last few weeks. 

I finally get him on the phone.But even then it’s not the same.There is no smile in his voice.He has me worried. 

I go over to his apartment.He fights me about letting me in.It’s a warm day and he is completely covered except for his face and the few strands of pink hair sneaking out form his hoodie. 

“Pink hair Tommy? If this is all about the color of your hair I am going to hurt you.You do realize this right?”

He is much more serious that I first noticed. 

“Tommy? Just tell me. What is going on?”

He looks up into my eyes. I can see the fear.

“Please Tommy you are safe with me. Whatever it is.”

Tommy slips off his hoody and I can see the purple hue he has on his arms.Light enough that it’s not obnoxious but still apparent. When he goes to take off his tee I see them. 

There are four tentacles that are coming from the middle of his back.They are almost tail like, long black with light purple tips.The upper two are wrapped around his upper arms.The lower two wrap around his waist like a belt that no one else can see. 

As soon as he drops the tee they all pull free.Tommy’s expression changes as he lets them stretch out after being confined under his clothing.

I just stand there not even sure what to say.Tommy grabs my hand pulling me to the couch. 

“Come on baby boy.I’ll tell you the whole story…”

~ ~ ~ ~

I was born on another planet.I was in danger from the day I was born.After the most violent threat my parents sent me to live here. It did not take them long to find the perfect accepting family where I could grow up and be safe. 

I was raised as a normal child.My new parents knew the truth about me.But they also knew nothing would be a problem until I was 15. 

This only happens once a year.Every March I go from Tommy Joe Ratliff to this. It’s mating season on my home planet.So I hide for the entire month from everyone and everything that I can.I wear a lot of long sleeves to cover the color.The hair is easier to explain.At least my face does not change into the purple color like the rest of my body.

It’s my deep dark secret that very few people know about. And now I trust it with you.

~ ~ ~ ~

_ 2011 _

It was so natural to go from friends to lovers that neither one of us realized it was happening until we both in so deep there was no turning back. 

I keep his secret locked in my heart where it is safe for just us.But I know that March is coming quickly and everything will change. 

The tour ended in December.I made sure that Lane knew absolutely no shows in March. Ever. She looked at me like I had lost my mind with that request.But by now she doesn’t even bother to ask. 

I am going to take care of him this year. Show him that he does not have to be alone.

~ ~ ~ ~

Tomorrow is March first. I’m a little nervous and I’m trying to hide it from Tommy. I don’t exactly know what to expect.

He climbs into be next to me kissing me before snuggling into my arms. 

“It will be ok Adam. Don’t worry for me.”

He knows me too well.

~ ~ ~ ~

The change takes three days.The color comes first.The purple tone to his skin flowing up like someone is painting him.The pink hue to his hair comes next.He goes into the shower a blonde and comes out with the pink.

He looks like every little girls dream of pink and purple. 

On the night of the third days it’s the worse.I can see the pain in his face as the tentacles pull out of his skin.They wrap around his arms and waist just like they did that day a year ago. 

I hold him all night as he fights with the pain, the growth of his change. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

I wake up to lots of hands. All over my body, my chest, my arms, my legs. I don’t know where they all come from…

Then I peek out of my eyelids and see Tommy completely changed and hovering above me. 

“Took ya long enough baby boy.”

Tommy leans down taking my mouth into his as he lowers his hips so he is sitting on my legs.Our cocks are bumping against each other but not really touching.His tongue explores my mouth as I feel his tentacles explore my body.The softness is making my skin jump in pleasure as I moan out his name. 

He rolls his hips into mine sliding down my body.He takes his upper tentacles and wraps them around my wrists holding my arms down.He sits up digging his fingers into my chest as one of his tentacles gets wrapped around both of our cocks.Tommy is thrusting towards me letting our cocks slide together.Both of us so close we are not going to last long. 

The pressure around my cock tightens as Tommy moves faster.Nails are scraping at my chest as the incoherent words flow out of his mouth.

I lose control arching off the bed as I come over him.He follows shortly after me falling onto my chest. 

We come down from our high and clean up.We spend most of the day in bed.His tentacles exploring my entire body as I explore his. 

I’m pretty sure he is going to wear me out before the end of the month. 

~ ~ ~ ~

_ 2012 _

It’s almost March again…how I miss that month.

I’m taking him away for the entire month.

This time I’m more than ready for him…

 


End file.
